


Where is Nathan?

by Nellie2018



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Ezra, Hurt JD, Hurt Vin, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Missing Nathan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: Team  7 are planning a weekend off at Chris Larabees ranch.  Unfortunately, Chris, Buck and Josiah are delayed by a pre-court hearing and have to travel up after the others.   When they arrived they find 3 of their team-mates seriously injured and one of them is missing.





	Where is Nathan?

Buck cast a glance at his friend Chris Larabee as he pushed the door of Chris’s Ram shut with a thump.  
“Awful quiet out here Chris.”  
The blonde nodded “Ezra is probably fleecing them of this months pay check.” he answered with a shrug.   
The ATF team known as the ‘Magnificent 7’ were spending the weekend at Chris’s ranch giving everyone a chance to relax after a particularly strenuous few weeks. He, Buck and Josiah had an early morning pre-trial meeting and it had been arranged that Nathan would collect Vin, Ezra and JD first thing and the rest of the team would join them later. He was looking forward to this weekend. Whenever the team had any time off they tended to spend it together but they had all been working so hard recently, especially Nathan who had been undercover for the last fortnight, that it seemed that they hadn’t spent any quality time together for ages. He noted that Nathan’s car was parked near the barn.  
Josiah climbed the porch steps and knocked loudly on the front door.  
“Open up Brothers” he called and frowned as he heard no reply. Twisting his head and throwing a puzzled look towards Buck and Chris he pushed the door open.  
“Guys?” he called and then suddenly stopped in his tracks.  
“Oh Shit” he whispered taking in the scene of horror in front of him. “Chris, Buck get in here now!” he shouted.  
Both of the ATF agents heard the urgency in his cry and dropped what they were carrying and ran to the doorway. Gasping in horror they took in the sight of 3 bodies lying in various locations around the room.  
Vin lay crumpled in a heap a short distance from the hallway, his arms clasped around his stomach and his leg laying at a strange angle. Further towards the fireplace lay Ezra, his head lying in a deep pool of blood. Near to the kitchen door lay JD, a red smear of blood trickling down the wall where his head had obviously come into vicious contact with it.  
Shaking themselves from their shocked silence each man rushed to the aid of one of their friends.  
Feverishly Chris checked the condition of Vin. He was pale and cold and he wondered how long he had been lying on the ground. The long haired Texan gave a groan as Chris gently raised his t-shirt and pressed his fingers into his abdomen. It was badly bruised and it was obvious that he had been brutally beaten by a heavy object.   
“Vin, can you hear me. It’s Chris. Vin, Vin.” watching as the injured man tried to fight his way into consciousness. He was relieved to see the two blue eyes crack open.  
“What happened Vin?” he asked quickly  
“Ezra ‘n JD are dead….. Nathan ...” That was all the information Chris got and he watched in disappointment as Vin lapsed back into unconsciousness. His heart fell at the words and he looked round at Josiah and Buck. Josiah was checking the condition of Ezra and Buck was cradling JD as he examined the head wound.   
“How are they?” he called.  
Buck answered first. “JD’s cut his head pretty badly. It looks like he hit this wall hard. He’s unconscious and I can’t get him to wake up.”  
Chris nodded and both men looked to Josiah.  
Josiah sighed deeply and raised his eyes from Ezra’s pale face.   
“By the look of it Ezra hit his head as he fell against the edge of the fireplace. He’s lost a lot of blood and I wouldn’t be surprised if his skull is cracked. What about Vin?”  
“He’s been beaten pretty badly and it looks like whoever did it broke his leg as well. Anyone seen any sign of Nathan?”  
Buck and Josiah shook their heads and Chris sat back on his heels.  
“Right. Josiah, get the paramedics here as soon as possible. We’ll need a mercy flight. Buck, you come with me and let’s see what’s happened to Nathan.”  
Buck reluctantly laid JD down and made him comfortable. After making the telephone call. Josiah went into the bathroom and found the rudimentary medical kit and began to patch up the bleeding Agents.  
Chris and Buck cautiously checked the rest of the house but there was no sign of Nathan. They walked around the outside and investigated the barn, stables and outbuildings and the nearby fringe of the ranch but there was no sign of the dark medic.  
Meeting back on the front porch Buck turned to Chris.  
“No sign of him anywhere - what happened here?”  
“I’ve no idea, I just hope that he managed to get away.”  
“Then where the hell is he? You know Nathan wouldn’t leave them hurt.”  
“Vin just said a few words. Ezra ‘n JD are dead. Nathan.“ An unwelcome thought popped into his brain “You don’t think Nathan did this do you?” he whispered.  
Buck turned to his oldest friend in shock.  
“I can’t believe you’ve just said that. Nathan is one of our family Larabee.”  
Chris shook his head. “Sorry - you’re right. Nathan’s first instinct is to help people not hurt them. Come on let’s get a proper search party organised.”  
Buck nodded numbly and then turned his head as he heard the thud of a helicopter coming over the trees.  
Chris ran his hand through his hair. “Where the hell is Nathan?” he asked to no-one but himself.

Chris found Buck and Josiah in the waiting room of the ER. He had stayed behind at the ranch and organised the search teams. Mike Matterson from team 2 had come over and his squad were now combing the house and grounds for evidence of what had happened. Finally, being assured that all was being done, he had to come to the hospital. He had phoned on the way but Josiah had told him that the 3 injured men were still being treated by the emergency team.  
Buck looked up as Chris entered and bid a quiet “howdy” to him.  
“Any news?” he asked  
Buck shook his head “They’re still in there. The Doctor said he’d let us know as soon as they were stabilised.” He sighed and held his head in his hands. “It looks bad Chris, the Kid and Ezra have got serious head injuries and they think Juniors got internal bleeding as well as a broken leg.”  
“Who the hell did this?” snapped Chris angrily and felt a comforting hand on his arm.  
“Any news on Nathan?” asked Josiah quietly.  
Chris shook his head. “Nothing. He’s disappeared into thin air. I’ve gone through it with Mike Matterson. It appears the only blood in there is from Vin, Ez and JD. Nathan’s car is outside and his jacket is hanging up near the front door with his phone inside.”  
“Maybe, whoever beat up our guys have taken him.”  
“It’s looking more and more like that. We’d have found a trail of him if he’d gone into the woods. Nathan would have let us know what was going on. If he was in one piece he would have rang us to warn us.”  
“How?“ said Josiah quietly.  
“What?” asked Chris.  
Josiah continued. “How would Nathan have rang you - you’ve just said that his phone was in his jacket near the door. From where Vin was lying I guess he opened the door to them. If Nathan was in another room maybe he managed to escape out the back.”  
Chris nodded. “Yeah but he wouldn’t abandon them. They were lying there for hours. He could have hidden and come back when the bad guys left.”  
Buck sighed deeply.  
“If they’ve got him what can we do? Unless Vin, Ezra and JD can identify their attackers then we’ve got no clue. Shit this couldn’t get any worse. We don’t know whether he’s alive or dead.”  
He felt both Chris and Josiah lay a comforting hand on each shoulder.  
“Have faith Buck. Whatever happens we won’t give up on Brother Nathan.” murmured Josiah.  
They all turned around as the Doctor came into the room.  
Chris nodded a greeting at the familiar face.  
“Hello Jack. How are my boys?”  
“It’s not good news I’m afraid. We’ve managed to stabilise all three but they’ve all been badly injured. Right, I’ll start with Vin. He has received several blows to his abdomen from a blunt object - probably a baseball bat or similar. He has been bleeding inside and we’ll have to take him up to theatre later for surgery. We’re administering blood and fluids and he is responding reasonably well. His leg has been broken about 3 inches below his left knee - probably the baseball bat again. However, it is a clean break so we’ll pin it and keep an eye it.”  
“JD?” prompted Buck  
“As you know, the back of JD’s head came into hard contact with the wall. He has a contusion on the front of his head and it looks like he was hit with force and he fell backwards. His head is gashed and we’re going to have to put a lot of stitches in it to repair it. He’s lost a lot of blood but I think we’ve got the bleeding under control now. Obviously, as with any head injury we’re worried about brain damage but we’re keeping an eye on that. He’s deeply unconscious and he doesn’t seem to be showing any inclination to wake up.”  
“Oh Shit” whispered Buck quietly.  
The doctor continued. “We’re really concerned over Ezra. X rays have shown that his skull is fractured and it has caused pressure on the brain. Again, he’s deeply unconscious but we’re keeping him under observation for any further trouble. He’s lost a lot of blood but we’re giving him a transfusion and he seems to be responding well to it. However, at the moment I’m afraid we can’t tell whether there has been any brain damage. I’m sorry I can’t be more positive but you know that I can’t be more specific with head injuries.”  
“Thank you Jack for being so honest. Are they going to make it?”  
“Without complications Vin will make a full recovery but as for JD and Ezra - I can’t be sure at the moment.”  
“When can we see them?” Chris voiced the question they were all ready to ask.  
“We’re taking Vin up to theatre soon. Once we’re happy that JD and Ezra are stable then we’ll send them up to the ICU unit. It’ll probably be another couple of hours until you can see them properly but I can let you have 5 minutes with them for now.”  
They all nodded and followed the doctor into the emergency room. They walked in and gazed in shocked silence at the pale bodies laid out on the three beds.  
Vin, his long hair tied back into a pony tail and lower half covered in a thin sheet had a temporary splint on his left leg. The heavy bruising was obvious on his stomach. JD was in the next bed, his dark hair covered by a large white bandage. It was stained red with his blood and deep bruising to the side of his temple was a testament to the blow that felled him. Ezra was next to him and the small, usually immaculately presented Agent was pale with a sheen of sweat across his forehead. A heavy bandage was wound around his head. All three patients were unconscious.  
Chris moved to Vin, Buck to JD and Josiah to Ezra and each gently took the sick man’s hand in theirs. After a few brief minutes they were ushered out and they went to the canteen to get a coffee.  
Chris made another call only to find that there was no more news.  
“Where the hell is Nathan?” he asked again, feeling sick. He knew that the longer his remaining agent was missing the less chance they would have of finding him.

Chris closed the magazine as he heard a low groan coming from the nearby bed. He watched as the long haired sharpshooter struggled to wake up and he reached out to gently hold him still.  
“Easy Vin” he crooned and was pleased to see two blue eyes crack open.  
“Aw hell” moaned the Texan wincing as the movement caused him pain.  
“Take it easy cowboy. You’re hurt but you’re going to be ok.”  
Chris waited for a couple of minutes whilst Vin composed himself and became more aware of his surroundings.  
Vin realised that if he didn’t move the pain was at a bearable level. His muddied thoughts came together and the memory of that day’s events returned with a sharp gasp.  
Chris watched as the blue eyes brimmed with tears which overflowed and ran down the pale face and he moved to comfort the distressed man.  
“It’s ok Vin.”  
“I’m sorry Chris. I couldn’t help them.”  
Chris clutched Vin’s hand “Don’t blame yourself, you were hurt Vin. Can you tell me what happened?”  
“I thought it was you guys at the door. When I opened it I was pushed back and something hit me hard and I went down. I don’t know who they were. I couldn’t stop them hitting me. I heard Ezra cry out and heard his neck break when he fell. JD screamed once and I didn’t hear anymore. I’m sorry Chris but I couldn’t save them - there were too many”. He dissolved into more tears and Chris suddenly remembered what Vin had said when he had briefly roused at the ranch.  
“Vin. Ezra and JD aren’t dead. We got to them in time”  
Vin narrowed his eyes and stared at his friend.  
“You’re not just telling me that?” he said suspiciously.  
Chris shook his head. “No. I wouldn’t lie about something like that. They’re hurt but they’re still breathing.”  
“Thank God” whispered Vin, the tears falling even more.  
Chris smiled “Why are you still crying cowboy?”  
“Cos I’m happy” he rasped, his throat sore from the oxygen tube. “What about Nathan, I couldn’t see what happened to him?”  
Chris frowned and Vin took a sharp breath. “What is it?” he asked slowly  
“We don’t know where Nathan is” admitted Chris uncomfortably and he filled Vin in with all the details of what they knew.  
“He was in the kitchen with JD when they knocked at the door. I think JD was just bringing some more beers in. I didn’t see what happened but I guess he was able to get out of the back.”  
“That doesn’t explain where he is now though. There’s no sign of him and his car is still parked by the barn.”  
“What about my bike?”  
Chris looked at the Texan in surprise. “You’re bike? I thought Nathan picked you up?”  
“I had a couple of things to do before I came up. It was easier for me to ride up later.”  
“Well that means that he could have escaped because your bike is definitely not on the ranch but that doesn’t explain why he hasn’t been in touch.”  
“Maybe they went after him.”  
Chris swallowed. “Maybe, but I sure hope they didn’t catch up with him. If they did he could be lying injured in a ditch somewhere and we’d never find him.”  
He noticed that Vin was struggling to remain awake and he got up and walked to the door. “You rest up, I’ll put an APB out on the bike and let’s see if we can track him down.”  
“You know Nathan will do his best to contact us Chris.”  
“Yeah, I know. Get some rest Vin and I’ll see you later.”  
He opened the door but turned as he heard Vin call him.   
“You said Ez and JD are hurt. Are they going to be ok?”  
He walked back to the bed and shrugged his shoulders.  
“When you thought that you heard his neck break, in fact Ezra fell and cracked his skull on the fireplace. He’s in a coma and the Doctor isn’t sure whether he’ll come out of it.”  
“Shit” murmured Vin.  
Chris continued. “JD hit his head hard against the wall. They had to put in 32 stitches to close the gash. He’s unconscious as well.”  
“And me?”  
“They broke your leg and the blows to your abdomen caused some pretty nasty internal injuries. They’ve patched you up and with rest you’ll be ok.”  
“Thanks Chris.”  
“For what cowboy?”  
“For telling it straight. Are Ez and JD going to make it?”  
Chris sighed. “I don’t know Vin - the Doctor keeps saying it’s too early to tell. Buck and Josiah are with them.”  
Vin relaxed in the pillows and closed his eyes.  
“That means Nathan is on his own out there.” he sighed.  
“We’re doing our best to find him Vin but you let me worry about that for now. You’ve got to rest.”  
He watched Vin drift off to sleep before he left the room to make some more phone calls.

After making sure that all police units were notified of the missing motorbike he again spoke to Mike Matterson but there was no further news. Reluctant to leave the hospital just yet he decided to visit Ezra and JD who were in a double room on the first floor of the ICU unit.  
He looked though the side window and saw Buck holding JD’s lifeless hand talking to him, trying to get through to him. Buck treated JD like his little brother and Chris knew the pain that he moustached ATF agent went through when JD was hurt or sick. He also knew that Buck would be feeling the same unfounded guilt of not being around to help their friends. Josiah was sat at the other bed and seemed to have bent his head in a silent prayer. Both looked up as Chris walked into the room.  
“How’s Vin doing?” asked Josiah raising his head.  
“He’s doing as well as can be expected. He thought JD and Ezra were dead.”  
“Did he see who did this?” demanded Buck.  
Chris shook his head. “He opened the door and they attacked him. He only knows that there were a lot of them. They took him out and the other’s instantly.”  
“What about Nathan?”  
“He thinks that Nate was in the kitchen when they came in. He may have got away on Vin’s bike.”  
“Vin’s bike? But I thought that Nathan drove?”  
Chris nodded. “He had a few things to do and came up later. I’ve put an APB out on the bike so we’ll have to see what comes up.”  
He stopped as his cell phone rang. Holding a hand up he walked away towards the window and pulled it from his pocket.  
“Larabee”  
“Chris, it’s Nathan.”  
“Jesus Nathan. Where the hell are you?” He felt both Josiah and Buck come to his side.  
“I’m in trouble Chris. I guess you found the others.”  
“Yeah. Where are you?”  
“I’ve finally managed to throw them off my trail. I’m at the Paradise Park Motel in Carstairs. I’m sorry Chris but I couldn’t call sooner.”  
“You stay where you are Nate, I’ll get someone over to collect you as soon as I can. You can tell me everything when you see me.” He saw that Buck had heard the address and had moved off to report it. Carstairs was about 4 hours travelling distance so they would have to rely on the local Police Department to collect him.  
“I didn’t want to leave them Chris but they were going to finish them off and the only thing I thought of doing was to get them to follow me.”  
“I understand Nate. They’re all still alive. Battered and bloody but still with us.”  
He heard the dark medic sigh deeply in relief.  
“It’s been a hell of a day Chris.”

Unknown to Nathan a dark van had circled the area looking for signs of their lost target. Driving slowly Brad Deightman and his four colleagues scanned the properties for evidence of the motorbike. As they passed the Paradise Motel he decided to drive into the carpark and check around. As they cleared the corner they spotted the motorbike. Swiftly exiting the van they ran to the reception and terrified the motel owner into giving them Nathan’s room number.

“Do you know who they are Nate?”  
“Yeah. I recognised one of them, Deightman - he was one of Cordingly’s heavies. They were after me Chris.”  
Chris sighed. “Nathan had been undercover in one of Cordingly’s operations the previous two weeks and must have found out his true identity.”  
“The local PD are on their way.” whispered Buck in his ear.  
“Did you hear that Nate. Just sit tight and don’t open the door to anyone except the PD.”  
“I understand the routine …. Oh shit, they’re here… “  
Chris listened in horror as he heard what he presumed was the door being forced open and two gunshots split the air. He heard a cry from his friend and they the phone fell away. Over the open line he heard another harsh voice.  
“The job’s done. Let’s get out of here.”  
Chris listened in as he heard the sirens of squad cars wailing in the distance.  
“Nathan, Nate ..” he called in desperation but he received no answer.  
Looking up into the equally shocked faces of Josiah and Buck let the phone fall from his numb fingers.

“Chris. It’s Carstairs PD.” said Buck pushing the discarded mobile into the blonde team leaders hand.  
Chris took the phone not wishing to have his beliefs confirmed. He had listened to one of his men being brutally murdered only 10 minutes previously.  
“Larabee” he answered.  
“Agent Larabee, this is Sheriff Johnson, Carstairs PD. We’ve found your man.”  
“I know.” answered Chris and explained about what had occurred over the telephone line.  
“Your man’s still alive. He took two slugs to the chest and it looks pretty serious but he was still breathing when they took him off in the ambulance.”  
Chris’s heart leapt. “Which hospital did they take him to.”  
“Carstairs local but I guess they’ll transfer him to Denver. It’s not really equipped for serious injuries.”  
“Make sure they send him to Denver Central. Any news on the bad guys.”  
“They were on their way out but we managed to corner them. Two of them are dead and another three with gunshot wounds but they’re all in custody.”  
“Thank you Sheriff. If you ever need any help please let me know.”  
“I will Agent Larabee. Are you sending someone up?”  
Chris looked up and saw Josiah nod.  
“Josiah Sanchez will travel up with the helicopter from this hospital to collect him.”  
“Ok. I’ll see him later on tonight then.”  
Josiah returned with Nathan that night and he was rushed straight into the intensive care unit. Both bullets had entered his chest and had damaged one of his lungs. The doctors operated and removed the bullets and repaired the mess and they were cautiously optimistic that the dark man would survive.  
Nathan, in the meantime, lay in a deep slumber, his exhausted body weakened by fatigue and blood loss. Josiah never left his side that night.

Early the next morning Chris walked into Vin’s room and sat by the bed. The Texan was woken by the movement and he turned and threw a tired smile at his friend.  
“You look like hell Cowboy” he murmured, studying the pale strained face.  
Chris nodded. “Been up all night. We found Nathan.”  
Vin’s eyes clouded.  
“He ok?” he asked quietly.  
“No” sighed Chris brushing his fingers through his hair. “He led them away from you guys and ended up getting shot when they caught up with him.”  
“Is he …? Vin couldn’t finish the question.  
Chris threw him a quiet smile. “No, he’s still alive. They dug two bullets out of his lung but the Doctors think he’ll be ok in time.”  
Vin closed his eyes and said a quick prayer under his breath.  
“How’re Ez and JD”.  
“No change I’m afraid. But you’re looking better. You slept all night.”  
“Guess I needed it.”  
“How’s the pain?” asked Chris watching as the Texan winced as he tried to move.  
“Feels like I’m due another shot” murmured Vin and Chris knew that the sharpshooter must be feeling pretty awful to request it. He rose to his feet.  
“Ok, I’ll go and tell the nurse. I’m going to see Nathan later. Any message?”  
Vin closed his eyes and thought.  
“Just tell him thanks for saving our lives.”  
Chris nodded in approval.  
“Ok cowboy.”

  
Nathan groaned as he woke up. He felt someone hold his arm to steady him and he relaxed back onto the soft mattress. Taking his time he finally opened his eyes to see the concerned face of Josiah.  
“Welcome back Brother.” murmured Josiah  
Nathan weakly coughed and groaned again as a sharp pain travelled through him. He felt exhausted but nodded appreciatively as Josiah spooned a few ice chips into his dry mouth.  
“I sure am glad to see you Nathan.” continued the big man.  
“The others?” whispered the patient.  
“They’re still with us, don’t you worry about them. You saved their lives doing what you did.”  
“Had to, heard them say they were going to finish them off. Still wasn’t sure if they were dead or alive till I spoke to Chris.”  
Chris chose that moment to walk into the room and he felt both sets of eyes settle on him.  
“I want to thank you Nathan. We’d have lost Vin, Ezra and JD if you hadn’t drawn them away.”  
Nathan closed his eyes.  
“Still felt guilty just leaving them like that. I tried to get to a phone to warn you but I couldn’t shake them off my tail.”  
Chris put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
“You did the right thing. You knew we were due at the cabin. We got them and you’re right they were Cordingly’s men. We’ve got a warrant out for his arrest.”  
“Good” murmured the dark medic who then closed his eyes and dropped off into an exhausted sleep.  
Chris and Josiah stood and went to the door.  
“What did the Doctor say?”  
“He’ll be ok with a lot of rest. He’s feeling guilty about leaving them but I guess we’ll have to put him straight on that.”  
“Too right. Well, I’ve just visited Vin and he seems a lot better today. I’ll pop in and see JD & Ezra now.”  
“And then you’re going to go home and get some sleep. We’ve got enough ATF Agents in this hospital without you collapsing as well.”  
“Same goes for you Josiah and I’m going to have to tear Buck away from JD as well.”  
“Easier said than done Brother”  
“Yeah” grinned Chris. “But I can handle Buck. They’re all in good hands here. I’ll see you back here later.”  
“Ok Chris.”

Buck looked at the hand he was holding. JD, his little brother, had been lying unconscious and unmoving since they had found him at the ranch. His normally bright mischievous face was pale and slack and Buck missed the lively banter they traded. It was killing him just waiting here, not knowing when or even if JD was going to wake up. He had spent all night at his bedside, occasionally turning his attention to Ezra. Ezra however was in a deep coma and was barely breathing. Buck knew that the Doctors were worried about both men but Ezra’s brain scan had shown a skull fracture and the possibility of permanent brain damage was an ever increasing danger.  
He looked down as he felt a slight movement and he was elated to see that JD was moving his head slowly from side to side.  
He leaned over the bed and called softly.  
“JD, JD its Buck. Come back to me JD.”  
The young man in the bed restlessly stirred for a couple of minutes but then stilled. Buck saw his eyes slowly open and focus on him.  
“Bu…ck” he whispered, his voice cracking.  
“I’m here JD. You’re hurt but you’re going to be ok.”  
“Vin - Ez - Na … “ he gasped  
Buck squeezed his hand. “They’re hurt but they’ll be ok JD - just like you.”  
“Good” said JD, his voice barely above a whisper and then he drifted off again to a healing sleep.  
Buck laid his head against the boy’s hand and sighed a deep breath of relief.  
Chris watched from the door and smiled. His job of getting Buck to rest had just got a helluva lot easier.  
Buck turned as his oldest friend walked into the room.  
“He woke up Chris - he’s going to be ok” he grinned  
“I heard. That’s three down and only one to go. “ They both cast a glance over to Ezra.  
Chris told him about Vin and Nathan’s condition and managed to persuade him to go home and get some sleep. They arranged to meet later.

TWO WEEKS LATER  
Chris watched from the doorway and felt Buck come up behind him.  
Vin and JD were sat in the two single easy chairs, Vin his leg propped up on the coffee table supported by a pillow. Nathan was lying on the sofa, his back supported by a couple of pillows. Each injured man was still pale and the journey up to the ranch had taken a lot of each of them.  
“Time for some painkillers I think” murmured Buck showing Chris a tray with 3 glasses of juice and 3 separate bottles of pills.   
Chris nodded and carried out a large bowl of snacks that he knew they enjoyed. “I sure wish Ezra was here to join in” he said absently and he heard an affirmation from Buck behind him.  
Ezra had been in a coma ever since the attack and had shown no signs of waking up. As the time went on the Doctors became more pessimistic about his chances of ever waking up. Josiah had stayed at his bedside when Nathan, Vin and JD were released into Chris and Bucks care. The obvious place for their recuperation was at Chris’s ranch and although the injured men had been a little hesitant at first, their exhaustion from their still healing bodies soon proved the decision a correct one.  
Placing the bowl on the table Chris walked back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food. Buck fussed around the injured men and with a little cajoling managed to get them all to accept their pain medication.   
Chris’s mobile rang and he grabbed it from the counter noting that it was Josiah calling. The conversation was brief and as he finished the call he slumped into a chair at the dining table and held his head in his hands.  
“Oh Ezra” he sighed and then jumped as he heard Buck come up and place his hand on his shoulder.  
“Chris?”  
The blonde agent turned his head and Buck saw tears in his eyes.  
“He’s dead isn’t he” he whispered with a sinking feeling in his stomach.  
Chris looked up at his friend and let a slow smile draw across his lips.  
“He’s just woke up Buck. Josiah says he had a brief conversation with him and it seems like he’s going to be ok.”  
Buck reached down and hugged him tightly, his own eyes filling with tears.  
“About damn time. That southerner is the laziest guy I know.”  
Chris sniffed and smiled. “Come on let’s tell the others.”  
He walked into the lounge and immediately was pinned by the penetrating stare of the three injured men. They had heard the phone ring and had noticed that both Chris and Buck had disappeared.   
Chris walked up and sat on the coffee table in front of them and Buck moved to sit next to JD.  
“That was Josiah.” he started and Vin, Nathan and JD held their breaths.  
“Ezra just woke up and it looks like he’s going to be ok.”  
Vin closed his eyes, Nathan grinned the biggest smile going and JD let out a whoop and reached to hug Buck.  
Chris looked at each in turn with a warm glow. They were hurt but not beaten. His family was whole again.


End file.
